gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars
Für den Nintendo DS! *handaufdenkopfschlag* Zaibatsu 12:40, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe das Gefühl das das alles nicht stimmt. GTA IV ist erst gerade rausgekommen und jetzt hat R* schon ein neues GTA angekündigt. Das kann ja nicht stimmen. Homie 14:32, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Es stimmt aber, das Spiel wird definitiv veröffentlicht. Rockstar Games hat es offiziell bestätigt. Zaibatsu 14:44, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ja sorry hab es auch gerade in meinem Forum gelesen. Ist nur blöde das es auf der Nintendo DS kommt. Mir wäre lieber wenn es auf der PS2 oder auf dem PC käme. Homie 14:47, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ich find die Idee nicht schlecht. Mal sehn wie die Umsetzung wird, ich würde es vieleicht kaufen. :Mir scheint so, als wäre das Thema "GTA auf PS2" für Rockstar Games durch... für den PC seh ich noch gute Chancen. Aber Chinatown Wars erscheint exklusiv auf dem DS :( Zaibatsu 15:13, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Schade. Ich habe keine Lust es für den DS zu kaufen. Homie 15:20, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Weil du keinen DS besitzt? Zaibatsu 15:50, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ^^ Ja. Aber nicht nur wegen dem. Sondern weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es, vielleicht, ein 2D GTA werden könnte das nur auf einer Konsole erhältlich ist. Wie z.B GTA Advance. Homie 19:03, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und noch was anderes: Seit wann sind die Triaden ein Syndikat? Homie 19:07, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Joa, passt jetzt vielleicht nicht so gut, aber so weit sind die San-Fierro-Triaden z.B. nicht davon entfernt, ein Syndikat zu sein. Sie haben enge Verbindungen mit der Geschäftswelt und sind im Rauschgift- oder Waffenhandel tätig = Syndikat (fehlt nur noch dieser typische Zusammenschluss, wobei "Syndikat" und "Kartell" in der Kriminalistik ja nicht unbedingt das bedeuten, was sie im "normalen" Leben bedeuten). Zaibatsu 19:35, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Nintendo DS! Ich kenn mich damit nicht aus. Aber 3D Spiele scheint es schon zu geben. --Grim.fandango 20:38, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich frage mich: Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Spiel auch für die PS2 (nicht PS3) erscheint? --Grim.fandango 19:48, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist wirklich eine gute Frage. Die Vergangenheit hat uns gezeigt, dass Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories beide, nachdem sie für die PSP erschienen, auch für die PlayStation 2 veröffentlicht wurden... und Rockstar hatte mehr als einmal gesagt, eine PS2-Umsetzung sei nicht geplant. Ich weiß nicht, ob damals irgendwo das magische Wort "exklusiv" stand und ob dieses auch tatsächlich wörtlich genommen werden sollte, aber auf der Chinatown-Wars-Homepage steht dieses Wort geschrieben. :Ich mag keine genaue Prognose abgeben, also rechne ich mit einer (nicht aussagekräftigen) 50:50-Chance. Zaibatsu 15:01, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das kommt sicher nicht für die PS2 raus. Rockstar sagte dass man das Spiel komplett auf die Eigenschaften des Nintendo DS abstimmen will. Und solange die PS2 keinen Touchscreen hat wird das wohl nichts. Und wer will außerdem ein zerpixeltes 2D Abenteuer auf der PS2? Das Spiel erscheint doch am 17.März 2009,dann habt ihr das im Artikel falsch geschrieben denn da steht immer noch das Datum des alten Releases. Bitte ändert das. Ray5400 ::also da steht das das spiel in amerika am 17 und in europa am 20 erscheint ? was is daran falsch ? lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 21:37, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Frage ......Was heißt den das ? und was bedeutet es, wenn man sagt das sind mehr als in San Andreas ? lg. :) Gta psp player Diskussion 17:28, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Damit ein Spiel läuft, braucht es „Codezeilen“. Und wenn man sagt, dass es mehr Zeilen als in San Andreas sind, bedeutet das... dass es mehr Zeilen als in San Andreas sind. Zaibatsu 17:59, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Chinatown Wars sorry leute aber die idee chinatown wars ist doch wirklich dumm! ich weiß(wie alle hier warscheinlich) das viele kinder gta spielen, aber echt mal :nintendo ds! (ich finde den ds sowieso nicht grade so toll) und denn noch ab 18 jahren! angenommen ein 18 jähriger will das spiel zocken: welcher 18 jähriger hat bitteschön einen ds??? Das ist doch eigentlich eine spielkonsole für kinder! das ist doch genauso eine schnapsidee wie call of duty für call of duty für den ds! und auserdem kommt mir das spiel ein bischen zu chinesisch vor. auf dem cover sind doch nur chinesen drauf(nicht das ich etwas gegen chinesen hätte)! für mich ist das spiel der totale reinfall! mfg Nicki1984 ::aha, wow finde ich eine weltbrechende ausage. um erlich zu sein ist deine aussage totaler müll ^^. was willst du uns jetzt tolles damit sagen hm. :) bist du etwa ein kleiner aufgebrachter 17-Jähriger Anti-Fanboy ^^ und übrigens heißt es CHINATOWN WARS, nur weil du dich über die Chinesen wunderst :D Gta psp player Diskussion 19:55, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich kann mich auch nicht wirklich für das Spiel begeistern... 20:34, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nur mal so gefragt weiß einer von euch jetzt schon ob er sich das Spiel für PSP holen wird?--MikeTorenoFan 18:39, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich werde es mir holen. Zaibatsu 19:22, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ich auch Gta psp player Diskussion 19:33, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Du hast es doch?! Zaibatsu 19:38, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::ja, aber auf psp ist es sicherlich besser, da mir persönlich die DS-Version nicht soo gefällt wie VCS (zeigt wie gta sein muss). es gibt neue missionen un bessere grafik sowas lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen :O :p (: Gta psp player Diskussion 19:48, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::ich hab auch ein aber ich glaub wenn ein kind gta cw auf den ds "finden" würde würde es den meisten teil garnet kapieren uns spätestens beim ersten mal ins wasser brettern würd ess das spiell nicht mehr mögen.l.g. 19:50, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe das es besser wird, ich hab die DS Version noch nicht gespielt soll aber nicht so toll sein. Ich werde mir erstmal ein Paar Trailer zum Spiel angucken (Wenn diese erscheinen) und dann bestimmen ob ich mir das Spiel hole--MikeTorenoFan 12:15, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich kaufs mir aufjedenfall für die psp.l.g. 13:39, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Weiß jemand ob es Chinatown Wars für PSP nur auf der neuen PSP Go erscheinen wird oder auch für die "alten" PSPs --MikeTorenoFan 19:49, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) In der Pressemitteilung von Take-Two steht, glaube ich, nichts von PSP Gos. Zaibatsu 21:08, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Das Spiel erscheint für beide Psps.Gta psp player Diskussion 13:39, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Puh! danke für die Antwort--MikeTorenoFan 15:14, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kann mir schon jemand sagen, ob die PSP-Version die klassische DS-Grafik mit verbesserten Effekten, Animationen, etc. verwendet oder ob R* dafür eine neue richtige 3D-Grafik erstellt (wie bei LCS oder VCS)? 91.115.26.95 13:44, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich vermute es wird eine richtige 3D-Grafik wie bei LCS und VCS Tommy Vercetti III 15:04, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich muss eich leider entäuschen. nach bisherigen erkenntnissen wird auc die PSP-Version isometrisch sein. dafür aber stark stark verbessertt.Gta psp player Diskussion 17:23, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich find es gut das es für die psp version ein isometrisches gta geben wird da mir lcs nicht so viel spaß macht.l.g. 10:27, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Preis Wurde schon irgentwo der offizielle preis der psp version bekanntgegeben?l.g. 19:55, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich denke mal es kostet 39,99€ aber sicher bin ich nicht--MikeTorenoFan 19:51, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs mir gestern bei nem Laden namens: Gamestop vorbestellt und da hatts nur 24€ gekostet o.O--MikeTorenoFan 12:10, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::gamestop ist auch sehr bekannt, die spiele im vorfeld billig zum vorbestellen anzubieten. Gta psp player Diskussion 15:06, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Termin Wann kommt das Spiele jetzt raus? Bei spieletipps.de steht am 23 und bei Gamstoop wurde mir das auch gesagt. am 20 kommt es in der USA raus aber in Europa dauert das ja eh immer n bisschen --MikeTorenoFan 17:54, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Laut GTA Fanseiten kommt es am 23.10.09 nach Europa ! In Ami Land gibt es es seit heute Mr.Turkey 18:13, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Noch drei (fast zwei) Tage, das freut doch zuhören :)--MikeTorenoFan 21:35, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hab es schon 2 Tage nach Veröffentlichung (PSP) "bestellt". Zwar hätte ich doch lieber in 3D gespielt, ist mir jetzt aber auch schon egal. Es macht einfach Spaß. Nachts fahren mach ich am liebsten, wegen den Lichterffekten :) Wer eine PSP hat, sollte sich das Game kaufen, wenn derjenige nichts gegen der 2D Grafik hat. ;) CJ Boy 17:59, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs am 23 Erhalten und in 9 Stunden 44 Durchgezockt^^--MikeTorenoFan 19:00, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) iPod Touch Weiß irgendjemand wann es für den iPod herrauskommt? LG Derte 18:58, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Das weiss wahrscheinlich nicht mal Rockstar. ;) Homie 19:05, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Jap! xD Hab ich auch schon gehört das die Entwicklung noch in den Kinderschuhen steckt. Auf diversen Seiten kusiert das Gerücht März 2010. Aber niemand weis es genau! ;) LG Derte 20:55, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) PSP Go oder normale PSP? Wurde jetzt GTA CW auf der PSP Go oder auf der alten, normalen PSP herausgebracht? Homie 19:33, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :So viel ich weiß auf der alten PSP. Denn auf dem Cover steh nichts von PSP Go. Machen die Handheld Versionen denn einen Unterschied? GTAFreak05 20:34, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bonus Was bringt der Bonus Sauknapp eigentlich? Der erscheint, sobald man knapp an einem Auto vorbeifährt. Aber was bringt das? GTAFreak05 16:25, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) USK Leute, ich raste aus, ein Spiel was ''fast ''2D ist soll eine Freigabe ab 18 bekommen? Ich habe das Spiel mal kurz gespielt und, ganz ehrlich, ab 18 ist übertrieben^^ Chris 17:37, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Find ich auch. 16 wäre eig. ok. Edit: Aber da ich schon 18 bin ist das für mich kein Problem ^^ GTAFreak05 17:42, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was ist das? Hey, kann mir jemand helfen, ich wüsste gerne was diese blauen herumschwirrenden sternchen sind, und was die bringen bzw ob man die sammeln muss.... ich hab mal versucht auf meinem ipod ein screenshot zu machen... Watch it thx CN Vandal 15:21, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Man kann doch deutlich erkennen dass bei Chinatown Wars auf der PSP die Grafik besser ist als beim Ds, oder? (A.Eichmann), (Diskussion), (12.05.2013), (02:12 Uhr). Light Es gibt eine Voll- und eine Lightversion (ab der 3th generation, also kein HD, sagt mir mein Appstore). Könnte man erwähnen (kenne mich mit euren Grundstrukturen an Infos nicht besonders gut aus). Hoffe, ich hab hier nix überlesen^^ Aufm iPod zocken ist zwar Mist, aber was man nicht alles ausprobiert... 10 Mark waren mir zu teuer für 'n Experiment, jetzt quäl ich mich halt mit Light ab, kack-kleines Display :/ MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 06:08, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Steht doch bereits im Artikel drin. Colis (Diskussion) 06:19, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC)